Nissan X-Trail
| layout = Front engine, front-wheel drive / four-wheel drive | body_style = 4-door SUV }} The Nissan X-Trail is a compact crossover SUV produced by the Japanese automaker Nissan since 2001. It was one of Nissan's first crossover SUVs and was released about the same time as several other companies competing car-based compact SUVs including the Ford Escape and its Mazda Tribute sibling, the Hyundai Tucson, Honda CR-V and the Toyota RAV4. The X-Trail is positioned below the truck-based Xterra and Pathfinder. The X-Trail was never offered by dealerships in the US. The first generation was available in Canada until it was replaced by the Rogue. However, both the Rogue and X-Trail are sold in Mexico. The Rogue shares the same platform as the second-generation X-Trail and is very similar to the Qashqai. The company currently offers a hydrogen fuel cell model named the X-Trail FCV on lease to businesses. Engines Available only in the Japanese market is the SR20VET that produces 206 kW (280 hp) and is used in the X-Trail GT. The Australian model is powered by a QR25DE 2.5 L 4-cylinder engine initially producing 132 kW (177 hp) From January 2006, the Australian-spec engine was detuned to 123 kW (169 hp). Also available is the QR20DE 4-cylinder engine, producing 103 kW (140 hp) or 110 kW (150 hp) with manual or automatic transmission. The biggest selling engine in the UK is the YD22DDTi, a 2.2 litre turbo-charged common-rail diesel. The X-Trail has had three model revisions, the Series 1 and Series 2 (using Nissan FF-S platform) and the Series 3 (using Nissan/Renault C platform). There were various cosmetic and engineering changes made between series 1 and 2 but the series 3 is all new despite a similar appearance with new engines apart from the 2.5L which has been retained. First generation (2001–2007) | platform = Nissan MS platform | length = 4WD: 2WD: | platform = Nissan FF-S platform | width = Pre-Facelift: Facelift: | height = Base: SLX & 4WD: | engine = 2.0 L 140 bhp I4 2.5L 165 hp I4 2.2 L 136 bhp common-rail turbo diesel I4 2.0 L 280 hp turbo SR20VET (Japan only) | torque = 170 @ 4000 lb.ft@rpm | related = Nissan Primera Nissan Almera Nissan Sentra | transmission = 4-speed automatic 5 and 6-speed manual }} The first-generation X-Trail uses the Nissan FF-S platform, shared with the Nissan Almera and the Nissan Primera. The X-Trail was sold in Canada for the 2005 and 2006 model years (but Nissan Canada continued to market the X-Trail until 2007), and in Mexico since 2003. The X-Trail has been sold in the Philippines since mid-2003, and received facelifts in early 2005 and May 2007. In the UK the first-generation car was available in S, Sport and SE+ between launch and 2004. The trim levels were then revised to SE, Sport, SVE and T-Spec. At this point all models were equipped with full electric windows, electricity adjustable door mirrors (on SVE & T-Spec they were electrically folding also), climate control, single CD player, 4 airbags and remote central locking. The trim levels were once again revised in 2006. Currently Nissan in still selling the Nissan X-Trail T30 model in some countries,and is called the Nissan X-Trail Classic. In 1997 the Yulon manufactured model version got a facelift. Now there's an optical difference to all other Nissan X-Trail vehicles with its own unmistakable character.http://www.nissan.com.tw/car/x-trail/index.asp official Nissan X-Trail website of Yulon Nissan in Taiwan Nissan X-Trail GT Turbo In mid 2002 Nissan launched a special edition X-trail with the SR20VET engine with . This was offered in the Japanese market only. Media coverage In 2006, Nissan launched a Nissan X-Trail Bonavista Edition commercial featuring a Nissan dealer speaking in an incomprehensible Newfoundland accent. The commercial itself backfired when Bonavista Mayor Betty Fitzgerald claimed it had portrayed people in Bonavista as people who cannot speak properly. To further expose the commercial's lack of linguistic authenticity, CBC News reported the sales rep was played by an actor from Cape Breton.http://www.cbc.ca/news/yourview/2006/09/tongues_wag_in_bonavista_over.html That commercial was parodied by a local car dealer in St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador in a radio ad that takes shots at Ontario marketing companies and Premier Dalton McGuinty's "nondescript" personality. Second generation (2007–2013) | length = 2008-2010: 2011: | platform = Nissan C platform | width = 2008-2010: 2011-: | height = 2008-2010 2WD: 2008-2010 4WD: 2011- 2WD: 2011- 4WD: | engine = 2.0 L MR20DE I4 2.5 L QR25DE I4 2.0 L M9R Diesel Engine I4 | related = Nissan Sentra Nissan Rogue Renault Koleos Nissan Qashqai | transmission = 6-speed manual 7-speed automatic CVT }} The 2008 Nissan X-Trail gave its public debut at the 2007 Geneva Motor Show in March, and went on sale in Europe in the third quarter of that year. The X-Trail GT SR20VET petrol turbocharged engine was not offered in the second generation X-Trail due to the 2005 Japan vehicle emissions control. In September 2008 the 20GT became available in Japan, equipped with the M9R, a 2.0 litre turbocharged common rail diesel engine developed jointly with Renault. This was the first diesel X-Trail offered in the Japanese domestic market. In November 2008, models went on sale in China from Dongfeng Nissan Passenger Vehicle Company (DFL-PV) Slightly larger than the previous model, it is based on the Nissan C platform. This X-Trail appeared in Europe in the first part of the 2007 and towards the end of the year in Australia and Mexico, but not in the United States and Canada where it was replaced by the Rogue. A facelifted model appeared in August 2010. A limited edition Nissan X-Trail Platinum was released in for the UK market 2012. This model was equipped with special features not seen on any other X-Trail. Only 200 will be produced for the UK market. The second generation was replaced in October 2013 when the third generation X-Trail was unveiled in Japan. Only petrol engine variants were initially offered for Japan - diesel engine second generation continued to be available for the Japanese domestic market. Third generation (2013-Present) | length = | platform = Renault–Nissan Common Module Family CMF-CD | width = | height = | engine = 2.0 L MR20DD I4 2.5 L QR25DE I4 1.6 L Y9M Diesel Engine I4 | related = Nissan Rogue Nissan Qashqai Renault Koleos | transmission = 6-speed manual 6-speed automatic CVT }} Based on the jointly-developed Nissan/Renault Common Module Family (CMF) platform architecture, the third generation model incorporates styling cues from the Juke, Murano, and Patrol. Japanese production of the 3rd gen X-Trail originates from the Nissan Motor Kyushu Co., Ltd. factory. Production also began in Saint Petersburg, Russia. The vehicle was unveiled at the 2013 Frankfurt Motor Show and was inspired by the Hi-Cross Concept., followed by the 43rd Tokyo Motor Show 2013, and the 2014 Geneva Motor Show. Japanese sales commenced on December 11, 2013. Early models include MR20DD engine with Idling Stop (20S, 20X, 20X Emergency Brake package, 20X X-TREMER X, 20X Emergency Brake Package X-TREMER X), XTRONIC CVT, ALL MODE 4X4-i system for 4WD models, 2 or 3 (except 20S) rows of seats. Autech Japan produced the X-TRAIL X-TREMER Package Stretched (2014): a concept vehicle based on Nissan X-Trail 20X X-TREMER X, with accessory parts and dedicated paint along with bold exterior features such as over fenders. The vehicle was unveiled at the 2014 Tokyo Auto Salon. Chinese models went on sale from Dongfeng Nissan Passenger Vehicle Company (DFL-PV) in late March 2014. Australian models went on sale in March 2014 with both petrol and diesel variants: ST 2.0 2WD 6sp. Man., ST, ST-L and Ti 2.5 CVT and TS 1.6 dCi 2WD CVT, TS 1.6 dCi 4WD CVT, TL 1.6 dCi 2WD CVT and TL 1.6 dCi 4WD 6sp. Man. On ST and ST-L 2.5, a 3rd row seats is available. European models went on sale in July 2014 with the only engine available being a Renault sourced 1.6 dCi R9M diesel engine with CVT or 6sp. Man. On September 12, 2014, prior to the Indonesia International Motor Show 2014, Nissan Motor Indonesia unveiled the 2014 MY 3rd generation Nissan X-Trail. It is only available with 3 rows of seats in three variants: 2.0 MT, 2.0 CVT with the MR20DD engine, and 2.5 CVT using the QR25DE engine. It is manufactured in Purwakarta, Indonesia primarily for domestic demand but was also launched in Thailand in November 2014 By manufactured in SamutPrakan, Thailand for Thai domestic demand. In December 2014, Autech Japan produced the limited edition X-TRAIL 20X BLACK X-TREMER X for the Japanese domestic market. In 2015, Nissan announced that an X-Trail hybrid with claimed fuel economy of 4.9 l/100 km was going to be coming to Japan. File:X-TrailAxis.jpg|Nissan X-Trail Axis File:Nissan X-Trail T31.jpg|Nissan T31 X-Trail (Mexico) Autocar-indonesia-content-All-New-Nissan-X-Trail-promo-mobil-baru.jpg|2014 Nissan X-Trail (Indonesia) References External links *Philippine X-Trail Club *Australian Nissan X-Trail Owners Forum *Official Japanese site *Official Canadian site *Official Indian site *Official hydrogen X-Trail FCV press release *UK X-Trail Owners Forum *Club X-Trail Italia "Filippo Nardone" X-Trail Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Compact SUVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2001 Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in Taiwan Category:Trucks built in Thailand Category:Trucks built in Egypt Category:Trucks built in the Philippines Category:Trucks built in Indonesia